1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system wherein a center and a plurality of terminals are connected by a transmission line, the data transmission system being for performing bidirectionally transmission of data between the center and the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of this type of data transmission system, there has been known bidirectional cable television (CATV) system.